


魅魔的烦恼

by xxmm98



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M, 小魅魔HS, 榨精, 纯真放浪C
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmm98/pseuds/xxmm98
Summary: 饿肚子的魅魔HS身体退化急需能量，把钓到的抹布榨干的故事
Relationships: Mob/Hirano Sho
Kudos: 1





	魅魔的烦恼

**Author's Note:**

> 很雷！
> 
> 很雷！

“唔…够了！停…停下来啊…”

靡靡暗香悄悄爬遍了房间每个角落，千万道细针般的视线穿过氤氲的暧昧橙色光线，静静窥视着床上抽搐着不住向上拱腰的中年男子。

在他失焦模糊的视野所及之处皆是一片烟雾缭绕，只有一双黑亮的眼睛在其间闪着澄澈的光。

听到了他的话，那双眼睛尾端泛着薄红的眼角垂了垂。

“可是紫耀还没吃饱…”

那声音仿佛一股卷着细沙的云烟，从殷红的饱满双唇中袅袅升腾。几个字节的发音被下流的口水音打湿模糊，几乎难以听取。

他的大脑龟速转动了好一会，才意识到紫耀正爬在他的双腿间、含着他的阴茎舔舐，张口说这话时又有不少透明的津液顺着软趴趴的柱身汨汨流下，艰难转动发音的软舌划过深浅不一的沟壑，带来新一轮的刺激。

而这正是他痛苦的来源。

他酸胀的身体像个破烂的塑料袋，不断被注入热风吹上空中。他感到头晕脑胀，体内被反复深入掏取的东西已经超过了他的极限。

紫耀却还在吮吸他的萎缩发颤的龟头，企图榨取最后一点精液。灵活的舌头钻入头顶的细缝转动，引出一股淡淡的苦涩腥味，又马上被强力的吸力抽干，在他的射精管内留下火辣辣的痛。

他又摆动着脑袋发出痛苦的呻吟。紫耀抬眼望向他，水汪汪的双眸一副疑惑的样子。垂软的性器被紫耀用一只肉实的手掌握住，举在脸颊一侧，大拇指圆圆的指尖仍抵在射精口上打着圈摩擦，毫无自觉地在对他施以酷刑。

无邪的湿润视线盯视着他，紫耀又伸出樱桃般润泽的红舌，从干皱的囊袋开始细细地向上舔去。湿热的软肉几乎全部贴上肉棒，还不时绕着柱身来回转动。阴茎上滴下的口水打湿了娇小的脸庞，紫耀滴溜收回视线，擦擦脸颊，睁大了眼睛瞧着他的性器。

像对待玩具般，紫耀将他的阴茎直直竖立起来，看它塌下后又赶忙将它扶住，手指圈住上下摩擦，再用厚唇包住头部紧贴着收拢，湿软的包裹间派出舌尖挑开肉缝，直到尝出膻腥味后又再次放手尝试。

来回这样几次，手中的阴茎都没能立起来，紫耀抿嘴皱了皱眉头，疑惑道：“为什么硬不起来呀?”

他像死尸般平躺在床上，简直欲哭无泪。几个小时之前，他还为捡到紫耀这样的极品而擦掌磨拳、兴奋不已，在紫耀的询问下信誓旦旦地保证会喂饱这个小骚货。然而一次又一次，他在紫耀嘴中或体内低吼着喷射出滚烫的精液，浇灌紫耀满足的笑脸，可一点一点量却在不断减少。他从来没有遭受过这样的耻辱，可他胯下的金枪确实败下阵来了，如今他只想保有最后尊严地撤离现场，可却到了这样性命攸关的地步。

紫耀对此毫无察觉，对着软塌塌的性器吐了吐舌头，坐起身来，分开双腿跪坐在他身体两侧，生生地将不成形的肉棒往自己被操得松软黏腻的后穴塞。

可呼噜吃进头部后，还没等紫耀完全坐下，那阴茎便滑了出来，无精打采地倒在他的胯间。紫耀固执地又试了几次，就算将它全部纳入也会在抬起腰部进出时滑出。呆呆地望着这样的结果，紫耀委屈地皱起脸，带着哭腔软腻腻地抱怨道：“进不去呜，怎么会这样呀?”

“我已经…已经没有了…放过我吧…”他虚弱地应答道，望向天花板旋转的花纹，说着说着竟也有些流泪的冲动。

紫耀却很是迫切的样子，咬着下唇再次将软肉挤入后穴，小幅扭腰转动起来，然而体内却什么反应也没有，只有他哼哧哼哧的痛呼回响在四壁间。

听罢，紫耀竟急得湿了眼眶，向后撑在两侧的棉被上，疯狂地快速摆动起精健的腰来。

“不可以！哈啊…紫耀的肚子还很饿，还没有被填饱呜呜…”

仿佛一道闪电在他体内劈下，他的眼睛、鼻孔和嘴巴突然一道张得大大的，梗着脖子发出断断续续的微弱呻吟。

眼前闪动着雪花屏幕，他在一片混乱中捕捉到一个奇异的剪影——是他这一晚上看熟的姣好身材，但那宽阔的肩膀下方却伸出一对娇小的翅膀的形状来，在扑腾扑腾地急切扇动着，而腰腹旁也多了一条细长的黑影，尾端是个倒立的爱心型。

他大概已经被榨疯了，在陷入昏睡之前他这样绝望地想到。


End file.
